Stupid Teme
by MarcoJefferson
Summary: Sasuke has been sleeping in narutos bed lately. Why? SasuNaru. hints of KakashiIruka and NejiKibaGaara


**I WOULD LIKE EVERYONE TO KNOW THAT I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

THIS IS YAOI DON'T LIKE IT? THEN GO AWAY. IF YOU DO LIKE IT THEN BY ALL MEANS READ ON AND LEAVE A COMMENT TELLIN ME HOW I DID.

COUPLE INCLUDE SASUNARU, NEJIKIBAGAARA, AND A SMALL HINT OF KAKASHIIRUKA. ENJOY

Every morning that I wake up in my own bed there is someone else there too. Its the same exact person every time. He won't leave me alone.

"Stupid Teme what are you doing in my bead again?" I growled at him.

"Sleeping you, Dobe," He smirked.

"Why in my bed though?!"

"Its closer that my house."

And that's how most mornings are in my apartment. Iruka-sensei has tried to get him to stop but stupid Kakahi-sensei always prevents him from being successful. I can't tell Sakura or Ino because I'm afraid of losing my life. Hinanta is to shy. Neji and Gaara are to busy stalking Kiba. Kiba is no help. Shikamaru is too lazy. Temari and Kankuro are perverts. Pervy Sage is hardly around and Baachan told me to get over it.

"Naruto!" Kiba pulled me from my thoughts.

"What do you want dog-breath?" I asked him.

"I'm bored and want someone to entertain me," he whined. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Neji and Gaara giving me the death glare. To bad for them I'm used to it thanks to Sasuke.

"Ask those to, they look available," I pointed at his stalkers, who at seeing this started walking toward us.

"But they're soooooo uptight and stoic and boring," he groaned.

"Hey guys," I grinned. "Kiba say he's bored, why don't you keep him company."

"Sure, we weren't doing anything anyways," Neji smirked. Neji and Gaara are very good friends and decided that since they both liked Kiba they would share him.

"What? Wait, I was hoping to hang out with Naruto, though," Kiba weakly argued. But Neji and Gaara would have none of that and dragged him away. I sighed, I needed to find a way to get Sasuke to leave me alone. Last night I had a freaking wet dream about him. Luckily he was on a mission and didn't catch me. I sighed again.

The Next Day

I had another wet dream about him. This isn't good. I think hes coming back today. So he'll try to get back in bed with me then catch me having a wet dream and then get angry.

"NARUTO! HELP!" Kiba burst into my apartment screaming at the top of his lungs. I ha just finished showering so he didn't see my 'mess'.

"Whats wrong I asked him," his hair was tousled and his clothes were in disarray. And when he sat down at my table he winced.

"I need you to hide me please," He begged.

"What happened," I asked. I wonder if Neji and Gaara finally made their move.

"After Neji and Gaara dragged me off yesterday, they took me to Neji's house and," He started crying. So I rubbed his back as if to tell him to continue. And he did. "They used me. All they wanted to do was use me as their toy. I never thought they would do something like that."

"Are you sure that's what happened?" that didn't sound like those two. I'm sure Kiba just misunderstood what happened. "I'll talk to them, do you want to come with or stay here?"

"Stay here."

Later

"Naruto," Gaara called to me. He was with Neji and they both looked worried. "Have you seen Kiba?"

"Yeah, saw him earlier," I told them, I thought it best they didn't know where he was. "He was crying. Do you guys know why?"

"There was a misunderstanding and we need to clear it up,"

Neji told me.

"If you were the ones who made him cry and that means he'll just ignore you," I had to do this right. Gaara was about to say something when we were interrupted by the baka teme.

"What the hell, Naruto?!" He demanded, with his death glare I might add.

"What?" I asked him.

"Why is that stupid mutt in your bed," Oh crap. Now these two knew where Kiba was hiding. And were headed there now. Well running actually. Fortunately I was faster at getting there.

"KIBA! RUN!" I screamed as I ran to my apartment. Gaara, Neji, and Sasuke at my heals. Kiba jumped up, eyes red and puffy, and saw the others behind me and quickly ran to the window. As he went to jump out a wall of sand blocked his path. Neji then grabbed his right arm and Gaara his left. I tried to help him but Sasuke then grabbed me in an iron grip.

"Sasuke let me go! I need to help Kiba!" I yelled at him.

"Whats so great about him? Why don't you just forget about him and pay attention to me?!" He growled in my ear. What was he going on about. Didn't he understand I needed to help Kiba? "You are mine. No one else may touch you. Got that?"

"What the hell you bast-" He harshly pressed his lips to mine, forcing my lips open with his tongue and explored my mouth. He pushed me onto my bed. "What were you and that _Mutt_ doing while I was gone, Na-ru-to?"

"H-he was hiding from Neji and Gaara, that's all," I whimpered. I must still be asleep. There's now way Sasuke would do anything like this. "P-please stop, if the real Sasuke comes back he'll be a-a-angry.

"What are you talking about? I'm the real Sasuke," No you aren't, this is a dream. "And you need to be punished for what you did with the little puppy, and when I'm done with you I'll kill him."

He then ripped of my jacket and shirt. Grabbing my wrists he quickly tied me to the head board using the remnants of my clothes. He began licking my one of my nipples and playing with the other one.

"Sa-sa-suke, s-s-stop it," I moaned. I began bucking my hips. "Please Sasuke will get angry with me!"

"Why would I get angry," He asked me.

"Because I keep having these weird dreams and if he catches me having one he'll be angry an-" I broke out into a sob and couldn't finish my sentence.

"What kind of weird dreams?" he asked.

"Where your doing dirty things like right now."

"Naruto, have any of your dreams ever felt like this?" As he was asking that his hand slipped into my pants and boxers and grabbed my unmentionables. It never felt like this. This was an electric shock. I started moaning because my dreams have never felt this good. I become incoherent. But Sasuke got what I was trying to say as he puled down my pants and boxers and started licking my length. From the base to the tip and vice verse. His cool fingers traced my butt crack and one at a time slowly entered my ass.

"AAAHHH!" I screamed, completely lost in pleasure. I whimpered at the loss of his fingers, but when I felt something bigger I tensed. I knew what was coming. I had accidentally walked in on Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei doing this. It looked painful.

"Relax, Koi," Sasuke whispered in my ear then nibbled on it. He pushed in slowly at first. Its so big and hard. He waited until I nodded. Then he moved. All I saw was stars. He began whispering sweet things into my ear.

"AH! S-S-SAKSKE! I-"

"M-me too."

FOUR ROUNDS LATER

"Feel real enough?" Teme smirked.

"I hate you," I mumbled into my pillow. My back hurts and I can hardly move. He then laughed. I wonder what happened to Kiba though and if he's okay? Oh well I'm to tired to care right now.


End file.
